1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for a journal binding of a boot to a sports article, in particular a gliding sport, such as ice skating, roller skating, cross-country skiing, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
It is already known from FR 2 659 534 to have a journalled linkage of a boot to a sports article such as a roller skate, ice skate, so as to increase the impulse torque during the sporting activity. The document provides either a journal of the boot on the sports article in the location of the big toe in the boot so as to enable a maximum rotation of the boot, or a journal in the metatarsophalangeal articulation zone of the foot so as to guarantee a good foot movement.
In the first case, the maximum rotation of the boot makes it possible to maximize the impulse torque of the leg during the motive phase, but this occurs to the detriment of precision and guiding of the boot, in particular with a flexible sole that is necessary for a good foot movement.
In the second case, the journal in the metatarsophalangeal journal axis makes it possible to improve the guiding to the detriment, however, of the foot movement and the impulse torque.
The document WO 96/37269 aims to resolve the same problem, namely, maximizing the thrust force or impulse torque during the sporting activity by proposing a multiple frame construction in which the frames are adapted to pivot and to translate one with respect to the other.
The preferred embodiments of this document WO 96/37269 include at least four connecting rods that are journalled and which can translate with respect to one another. As a result, it is an extremely complicated, heavy, expensive, difficult to implement and fragile construction, especially if the sport must be practiced in an aggressive environment (cold, snow, dust, etc.).
The document WO 96/37269 also proposes another construction which uses meshings and, therefore, is also extremely complicated and expensive to make, and is also very sensitive to dirt, cold, snow, etc.
Furthermore, each of the constructions of the document WO 96/37269 can only allow movements of the boot that are limited and comprised between 20xc2x0 and 48xc2x0, these small movements being detrimental to a good practice of the sporting activity.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages and to provide an improved binding device that makes it possible, in particular, to maximize the impulse torque transmitted by the leg, while being compatible with proper guiding of the boot, large displacement and good precision of the movement.
Another object is also to provide a binding device whose construction is simple, inexpensive, compact, and which is insensitive to external conditions, in particular cold and snow.
This object is achieved in the device for binding a boot to a sports article according to the invention, due to the fact that it comprises a base adapted to be fixed to the sports article, a member for connecting to the boot comprising an anchoring means or element on a front zone of the boot, a rocker bar for connecting the connecting member to the base, the rocker bar being journalled on the base, on the one hand, and on the connecting member, on the other hand, the journal axis of the rocker bar on the base being arranged at the rear of the journal axis of the connecting member on the rocker bar.
Indeed, the connecting member, fixed on a front zone of the boot, stiffens the latter and therefore makes it possible to maintain the desired precision of movement, whereas a construction having a single rocker bar is simple, minimum, compact, and inexpensive.
Furthermore, such a construction is insensitive to cold and snow.